


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Maurders_era_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collage, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurders_era_trash/pseuds/Maurders_era_trash
Summary: She always knew where her priorities layed. That was until he came.
Kudos: 1





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble to try my hand at writing.

Academic excellence was always important to me it was the one thing that I always worked hard for. I had never let anything cause an unnecessary distraction from my studies. My goal to go to the best university around Bridgestone the tuition was expensive more then my mom or I could ever afford so a full paid scholarship was my next best option.

I had studied hard until he appeared. I hadn't thought much of it at first just a lab partner for a day no worries. I had been wrong he was obnoxious, annoying, crude, that's what I had discovered in the almost 2 hour-long class. It had been an honest miracle that we had finished our project with how many times I had wanted to bang my head against the table or his.

The next time he had spoken a word with me was a week later after school. He wanted to know if I was free that day I had flat out said no still prescient he had asked about the weekend again I had rejected his invitation.

After this there had been so many alterations cornering me in the library, requesting to be my partner every time in class, constantly asking if I was free, trying to hug me against my will, cornering me after class as well, the list went on it had slowly started escalating.

Until I had finally caved into one date. This quickly leads to me becoming his girlfriend my friends had warned me to not catch any feelings as he was known to be a playboy, him and his group of friends. It had been hard he was my first boyfriend my first kiss I began to like him.

He made me feel special and loved and happy. We were almost always make out he was also a major lover of hickeys I hadn't minded. It was almost like I was in some sort of high.

That was until reality came crashing down on me in the form of a paper my consular gave to me.. my grades had slipped not by much but still, my scholarship was on the line my boyfriend had become a distraction, my boyfriend… an unnecessary distraction.

I knew what to do with unnecessary distractions you get rid of it completely it was a hard decision but I knew what I wanted and there was plenty of time for boyfriends later in life.

I had wandered the campus looking for him and when I found him my heart broke just a little. There he was leaning against a wall arms wrapped around a girl's waist pulling her close to him her arms around his neck hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. My hands balled into fists my bottom lip trembled.

I had broken it off then and there I suppose it was a better excuse than the one I planned. He told me that the girl in his arms wasn't the only one and that this wasn't the first time that I had been stupid if I thought he had been serious about me.

It had spread like wildfire all around the school there were so many whispers anywhere I walked. We were no longer lab partners and he had begun flirting with his new lab partner the cycle begins again.

It had hurt more than I lead on because some part of me had grown to love him and missed his constant flirting his touch the way he made me feel special but I had been fairly warned.

My grades had gone up again and I was at the top of my classes once again. Every time I saw him he was with a different girl it hurt his friends would smirk at me when they caught me looking. After a while, I learned to ignore that unnecessary distraction but the whispers from the girls he was seeing or anyone in general never really went away.

* * *

  
I had gotten my scholarship and had been over the moon. I had left the apartment I shared with my mom to move into the dorms that summer.

My hard work had played off. This was my dream school it buzzed with lively activities and events going on it being the first week of school.

A couple of upperclassman girls had given us freshman girls a warning “there are a lot of wolfs running around in sheep's clothing just looking for the perfect prey” I wonder how much is a lot.

In my dorm building, there were 5 floors I lived in the 3 instead of dorm roommates we had next door roommates the rooms themselves were quite spacious and I found out the walls are pretty thin..

Some people still knew who I was not by name but as the girl who went out with him, it's almost like no matter where I go that shadow follows me. I had found out the worse news of all he attended this university as well.

One of his friends actually was my next-door neighbor. I had been fortunate we had steered clear of each other new school new life that's my motto.

Freshman year had gone by fast and quietly I had made new friends and started questioning the career I had chosen.

* * *

  
Eyes were watching me I could feel them piercing me those eyes were always watching me whose eyes I don't know.

I should have known to be careful once a wolf sets his eyes on his prey it doesn't just look away. I had been fairly warned...

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this.


End file.
